Final Stand (T10)
Plot The episode begins in space. The alien with the red eyes: One of the wielders is dead, but the other one is alive. Soldier: Do you want us to kill him ? The alien with the red eyes: No, I will kill him by myself. Have you found where they live ? Soldier: Yes. The alien with the red eyes: Let’s go and visit them then. In the base Kevin waits. Kevin: Why am I waiting here ? Zarmaruk: I must find where the emperor is. Kevin: And then I will have revenge for my brother. Zarmaruk: I think I found him. Kevin: Where ? Zarmaruk: Over us. Kevin: I’m going there. Zarmaruk: Wait, It can be a trap! Kevin: I don’t care. Kevin transforms into Stinkfly and flies. Zarmaruk sighs. In the emperor’s spaceship Soldier: He is coming. The alien with the red eyes: Let him come. Stinkfly transforms into Ghostfreak, and gets inside the ship. The alien soldiers spot him, and shot at him. Ghostfreak posses one of them, and hits the second. The third shots the first. Ghostfreak leaves the dead body, and hits the third one, knocking him. Ghostfreak: Where is the emperor ? Soldier, scared: He is on the bridge. Ghostfreak transforms into Diamondhead, and walk down the corridor to the bridge. He stops in front of a large door. Diamondhead: That won’t save you ! He hits the door until it open. Diamondhead enters the dark room. Suddenly an ultrasonic howl blasts him, knocking him. Diamondhead feels how something catches his hands. The light comes, showing the alien army that have surrounded him, and his hands are caught in energy fields.The alien with the red eyes comes. The alien with the red eyes: I was waiting for you. Diamondhead: So, you are the monster I was searching for ? The alien with the red eyes: My name is Barhur. Also let’s see how will you like if I destroy your home, with the ,,traitors’’ who are living there. Diamondhead: Don’t. What have they done to you ? Barhur: Don’t you listen ? They are traitors. Diamondhead: If you kill them I swear I will- Barhur: Shoot! The spaceship shots a laser at the house, destroying it. Diamondhead: No!!! Diamondhead transforms into Four Arms, Grey Matter, Heatblast and Ghostfreak trying to free himself, but to no avail. He transforms into Diamondhead again. Diamondhead: You, monster! Barhur starts laughing. In another part of the ship The alien girl presses some buttons, and a small box opens, revealing a purple crystal inside. The alien girl takes the crystal, and closes the box. She looks out from a window, and sees the destroyed house. Alien girl: He went too far. Meanwhile-on the bridge Barhur: But the big question is''' , what to do with you. Should I let you see the end of your species, or to kill you right now ? How to kill you ? So many questions. Diamondhead: Do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore. Barhur: But I do. Diamondhead: Just kill me. Barhur: You and your brother made a lot of trouble. If I just kill you it won’t be fair. '''In the destroyed base The whole base was in ruins. Nadezhda and Nanriya were lying on the ground unconscious. Zarmaruk tries to get away from the big stone that have fallen on him. He looks around, and sees something that made his eyes to wide. The alien girl walks near the dead body of Albedo. Zarmaruk, quietly: The Princess. She takes out the crystal. Alien girl: You can’t let my father to win. She drops the crystal in the wound, and disappears. Purple light starts coming out the crystal. The wound start regenerating. Albedo’s eyes open and, glow in purple for a moment .Albedo comes down the table. He looks around. On the bridge of the spaceship Barhur: I still don’t know what to do with you. Soldier: Sir, something flies against the ship. Barhur: What is it ? Soldier: I don’t know sir, but it’s very fast. Soldier 2: Two seconds until the collision. Barhur: Shot it down! The unknown object went through the ship, and crashes into the bridge. Fire hides the object. Suddenly a figure appears in the fire. Diamondhead: Can it be ? Barhur, scared: No, y-y-you are dead. Heatblast comes out the fire. Heatblast: I WAS dead. The soldiers transform into Humungousaurs, Wildmutts, Werewolves and Ice aliens. Heatblast shots a wave of fire that burned them, and melted the energy fields that were trapping Diamondhead’s arms. Diamondhead: Thanks brother. Heatblast: Let’s finish him. They both transform into XLR8 and hit Barhur by high speed, sending him flying through the wall, and falls from the ship. The XLR8s smile. Voice: You haven’t won yet. They look out the ship and see a black Way Big. XLR8s look at each other, and jump out the ship, transforming into Way Big. Younger Way Big (YWB): Are you ready to be kicked in the butt ? Older Way Big (OWB): And thrown in space Evil Way Big (EWB): If you are thinking that you can defeat me, you are lying to yourselves. Older Way Big: We will see. He charges at EWB and hits him in the head, causing him to take two steps back. EWB kicks OWB, only to take a hit from YWB. OWB and YWB jump in the air, and kick EWB in the chest, knocking him on the ground. He gets up, grabs OWB by the fin on his head, and throws him on a building. After this he fires a cosmic ray at YWB knocking him. OWB grabs EWB by the back, and throws him on the ground. OWB gets on a building and jumps on EWB, knocking the wind out of him. Then OWB helps YWB to get up. EWB, while slowly is getting up: This isn’t the end. YWB: Dude, how hard we must kick your butt before you give up ? EWB smiling: I was ready for this fight. OWB: Yeah, we saw how “ready” you was. EWB: Activating To'kustar armor ! Two ships flies next to EWB. He grabs them, and they transform into gauntlets, and a armor on EWB’s chest. EWB: Die fools! He shoots two powerful energy beams from the gauntlets directly at the heroes. YWB closes his eyes, but nothing happens. He opens his eyes, and sees an energy shield that is defending him. YWB sees Ultimate Way Big, who is shields both. EWB: What the- Ultimate Way Big: Ultimate cosmic ray! Both he and Way Big shoot a powerful ray that hit Evil Way Big and send him in space. The heroes look at the sky, and fall on the ground creating a huge shockwave that destroys the building in the area. The Omnitrices times out. Alien soldier come, and aim their weapons at Albedo and Kevin, who were lying unconscious. Suddenly white spaceships appear, and start shooting at the enemies spaceships. Zarmaruk: Finally, the Plumbers are here. Some plumber ships land on the ground. Aliens in white armor come out the ships, and open fire at the enemies. Plumber 1: Incoming! Plumber 2: Search for survivors ! Plumber 3: Aim at the spaceships ! Albedo wakes up, and sees what happens. One of the plumbers comes, and helps him to get up. Albedo: Who are you ? Plumber: We are the plumbers. Albedo: Why are you here ? Plumber: To help you in the fight. Albedo: Then let’s go. Plumber: Sorry, but you have done your part. We take from here. Three more plumbers come. They help Albedo and Kevin, and took them to a safe place. Later Zarmaruk talks with a plumber. Albedo and Kevin come. Kevin: Looks like this was is finally over. Zarmaruk: Yes, but your work isn’t. Albedo: What do you mean ? The plumber: We decided to make you a part of the plumbers. We need you in our mission to defend the planets from various threats. Zarmaruk: And I will stay here to help you. Kevin: Cool, but we lost the master control, after the final attack. Zarmaruk: I see, but I have unlocked it only for the war. Have fun with the Omnitrices. Albedo and Kevin smile, and look at the sky. The End Major Events *Albedo returns to live. *Way Big makes his first appearance by Kevin. *The Plumbers make their first appearance. *The Plumbers arrive on Earth. *Albedo and Kevin become Plumbers. *The emperor's name is revealed to be Barhur. *Ultimate Way Big makes his first appearance. Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Zarmaruk *Nadezhda (cameo) *Nanriya (cameo) *The princess *Plumbers (first appearance) Villains *Alien soldiers *Barhur Aliens Used By Kevin *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak x2 (second time cameo) *Diamondhead x2 *Four Arms (cameo) *Grey Matter (cameo) *Heatblast (cameo) *XLR8 *Way Big (first appearance by Kevin) By Alien soldiers *Blitzwolfer *Humongousaur *Wildmutt *Ice Blast By Albedo *Heatblast *XLR8 *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big (first appearance) By Barhur *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Team 10